The Twins Of Trouble
by The Little Lost Time Lord
Summary: Emily and Courtney have been forced apon the Death Eaters. What will Voldemort do to these teenage girls? One things for sure problems will occure. Did I mention Norm the agressive "Purse Puppy"?
1. Snape's mistake

**Note: This takes place from the end of book six to the end of book seven.**

**Vodemort's POV**

I was in a very important meeting with almost all of the Death Eaters plotting Harry Potter's downfall and drinking a cup of coffee when all of a sudden Severus appeared with two girls around the age of fourteen. I spit out a mouth full of coffee out of the surprise.

"Severus, what is so important that you feel the need to burst in upon my morning plotting session." I demanded.

"Um… well it's rather complicated, sir." Severus mumbled.

"I'm guessing it involves the children you have brought with you." I stated now slightly amused. "Please explain them."

"Sir I would really rather explain without an audience." Severus said blushing.

"I don't care what you would prefer I want an explanation now."

"Um ok then." He looked around the room at the others and grew increasingly more embarrassed. "It was an accident many years ago. You have to believe me that I never wanted this."

"Spit it out Severus." Demanded Lucius.

"Fine. They're my daughters." Severus said clearly embarrassed.

Laughter rang throughout the room. Severus looked extremely embarrassed. The children both looked indifferent. Then they looked at each other nodded and began to destroy the plotting room. They smashed three vases burned a stack of evil plans and kicked Dolohov off his chair and beat him up.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and both girls immediately ceased beating up Dolohov and turned to face me.

"Yes Voldy." They replied in unison.

"How dare you call me Voldy? I am the Dark Lord, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

"Please my Lord, Emily and Courtney are trouble makers but they are loyal to your cause." Severus stuttered.

"Why have you brought them here?" I asked looking around. I realized they had disappeared. "And where did they go?"

"I brought them here because they drove their mother to insanity and are now my responsibility. As for the other question I have no idea nor do I think I want to know." Severus explained.

"What are they doing here take them to your house." I said.

"I can't Dumbledore's sending me on a mission and if you wish for me to remain your spy I must go. I may e gone several months so I am asking all of you to please watch them."

"It might be nice to have children here again. Draco is not really a child I anymore and I'm game for a challbenge." Narcrissa said.

"Ok it settled then Narcrissa will watch the kids with some help from the others." I said. "You best be getting ready for your "mission" Severus. I said.

"Thank you my lord." Severus said then her apparated away.

How hard can babysitting two children be? I thought just before they burst in with baseball bats and began to beat up my Death Eaters. "STOP CHILDREN." I yelled.

"Please call me Emily." Said the one with glasses.

"And I'm Courtney." The other replied.

"Please don't beat up my Death Eaters." I said holding my head. "And why have you only left Narcrissa and Draco unharmed."

"We beat them up because they laughed at us and we left Narcrissa unharmed-" Started Emily.

"Because she said she'd take us in and Draco is just awesome." Finished Courtney.

They both stated at me then they walked out of the room and several crashes were heard coming from throughout the house. I was worried these two would either ruin the whole plan or make it work perfectly.

**Note: I know it's short but the other chapters will be longer.**


	2. To Hogwarts we go

**Note: I forgot to say that it was during Easter Holidays in chapter one. This is the last day of Easter Holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter anything or Pringles**

**I do own Emily and Courtney. Note: the girls are from Boston and have a bit of a Boston accent so some of their Rs have been replaced with Hs.**

**Voldemort's POV**

They're driving me mad. I just glad that tomorrow they will be headed to Hogwarts just one more day and they'll be gone for a few months. Unfortunately they will be returning for the summer break. Snape must attend to other things and Narcrissa has agreed to take them again. Curse you Narcrissa and your strange ability to not get annoyed by them.

I am giving them one thing before they go a list of everything they are not allowed to do anymore when they get back. Here it is.

Voldemort's Rules

1. There will be no charming boots to kick people whether the boot is invisible or visible.

2. I don't care how much the Death eaters annoy you. You may not whack them with anything.

3. Nagini is not a piñata.

4. If you're going to eat Pringles on the couch don't leave crumbs.

5. I do not want to find any of my Death eaters with neon green hair EVER AGAIN!

6. You may not torment Bella until she is about to cry.

7. Bella does not wish to have her hair dyed red so don't do it.

8. My name is not Voldy. STOP CALLING ME VOLDY!

9. Please please please don't make a deal with Mr. Filch and bring Peeves to Malfoy Manor.

10. There is to be no bothering Dolohov.

11. I will not sign your Potter Rocks pins.

12. This is a house not a wresting ring please treat it as such.

13. I will not permit a "Super Princess Party" with a bunch of Muggle children.

14. No pink curtains!

15. I don't care about what's the new pink, so don't try to tell me.

16. For the millionth time I don't need a girlfriend.

17. You cannot bribe me with Muggle money as it is worthless to me.

18. No more lectures on American Suburbs I don't care about them.

19. The house does not need to be painted orange.

20. I can live without a "purse puppy". Don't get me another one.

There if they try to pull any thing I will seriously harm them. I will sleep now because the sooner I sleep the sooner I wake and the closer it will be until they leave for Hogwarts.

**Emily's POV**

I think this past week has been very successful we dyed Bella's hair red. We bought Voldemort a "purse puppy" named Norm. Then we convinced Professor Dumbledore to allow us to take Norm to school after Voldy rejected him. Tomorrow we are going to school, but dad doesn't want anyone to know about us so we are going as Emily and Courtney Prince. I can wait wreak havoc on a whole new place. The teachers won't know what hit 'em.

**_The Next Day_**

**Voldemort's POV**

Today's the day, the glorious day, the day they leave for school. I can't wait. They're about to leave I should go give them the list. Oh there they are.

"Children I have something for you." I called coming down the stairs.

"No not another lecture on how we're the most aggravating mammals on planet." Emily whined.

"Really Voldy isn't seventy three times enough?" Courtney whined.

"It's not a lecture it's a list. A list of new rules for when you come back for the summer that is. Learn them!" I said handing them the list.

They both groaned. I smirked and Narcissa who was taking the children to the train station was glancing nervously at the clock. Then she announced that if they didn't leave now they would not make it on time, so the girls stopped whining and ran for the car the Malfoys had rented to go to the station. I watched the car drive away. I was seldom happy but now was one of those few times.

Courtney's POV

We pulled up to the station and followed Draco to the platform. We boarded the train and found a compartment with two empty seats. Around us sat a girl with frizzy ginger hair, a boy with bright red hair, and a boy with dark black hair. We would have preferred our own compartment but Voldemort made us late and this was the only one with space so we sat down.

"Um…Hello, do we know you?" Asked the girl.

"We certainly hope not, as we just moved heh from America." I replied.

"Well ok then. Heh? What with the accent?" The boy with black hair asked.

"I could ask you the same question, but since you asked we're from Boston and it's a Boston accent. Emily replied crossing her arms.

"Well what are your names anyways? The girl asked. "I'm Hermione by the way."

"I'm Courtney and this is Emily. We're twins." I replied smiling.

"Ron." The red haired boy said.

"Harry." The black haired boy replied.

"You don't mean Harry Potteh do you?" Emily asked with her mischief smile on.

"Yes and you're kinda scaring me." Harry said moving slightly farther from Emily.

"Sorry I just can't wait for DADA class." Emily said dropping the smile.

"Then this is a bad year Snape is teaching it and he's a terrible teacher." Hermione said.

Emily and I both glared at her. "He's can't be that bad." I said.

"He's a terrible teacher and that's that." Harry said.

"Hmph." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder and turning to look out the window the rest of the ride. I would have beaten him up but Voldemort told us he would kill us if we got kicked out and I really like living. Plus if you're dead you can't prank anymore.

**Emily's POV**

When we pulled up to the school's station we got out and boarded an empty carriage.

"They were rude." Courtney commented.

"I know but remember we can't let the secret slip." I said.

"I know." Courtney said.

**The carriage began to move towards the school. When we reached the school we exited the carriage and walked in with the other students. We were pulled aside by dad a directed to a room off the Great Hall and told to wait for Professor Dumbledore to announce our arrival. Soon we heard Dumbledore say. "Welcome back returning students, starting today we have two transfer students from America, Courtney and Emily Prince." Then we walked out of the little room and into the Great Hall. Draco had showed us pictures of all the professors and told us their names so I knew that it was Professor McGonagall standing by an old hat on a stool. Dumbledore explained how since we had arrived midyear the hat would not sing. Then we were asked to put the hat on.** **Courtney walked up and put the hat on it instantly yelled. "GRIFFINDOR." She ran over to the cheering table where Hermione, Ron and harry sat. She sat down next to a girl about a year older that us with red hair just like Ron's. Next it was my turn. I walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head and I heard it say. "Ah tough, smart mind, cunning wit, and bravery, but I also see that you are loyal to your sister so I think GRIFFINDOR." I walked over to the table and sat down with Courtney.** **_** Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Sorry I'm hyper on Pringles. Don't ask. But seriously please review.


	3. Of Loopholes, Puppies, an a New House

**Note: I don't own anything except Norm, Emily and Courtney. And remember the girls have a Boston accent.**

**Pleas know that Beagliers are actually very nice I have one myself it's just Norm that's not nice.**

**Courtney's POV**

On the first Saturday after we arrived we were so bored so we pulled out the list Voldemort gave us and began to find loopholes so we could still have fun when we returned to Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort's Rules

There will be no charming boots to kick people whether the boot is invisible or visible.

I don't care how much the Death eaters annoy you. You may not whack them with anything.

Nagini is not a piñata.

If you're going to eat Pringles on the couch don't leave crumbs.

I do not want to find any of my Death eaters with neon green hair EVER AGAIN!

You may not torment Bella until she is about to cry.

Bella does not wish to have her hair dyed red so don't do it.

My name is not Voldy. STOP CALLING ME VOLDY!

Please please please don't make a deal with Mr. Filch and bring Peeves to Malfoy Manor.

There is to be no bothering Dolohov.

I will not sign your Potter Rocks pins.

This is a house not a wresting ring please treat it as such.

I will not permit a "Super Princess Party" with a bunch of Muggle children.

No pink curtains!

I don't care about what's the new pink, so don't try to tell me.

For the millionth time I don't need a girlfriend.

You cannot bribe me with Muggle money as it is worthless to me.

No more lectures on American Suburbs I don't care about them.

The house does not need to be painted orange.

I can live without a "purse puppy". Don't get me another one

Emily and Courtney's Loopholes to Voldemort's Rules

Ok high hells then.

Fine we'll kick them.

Yeah, but you are.

Pretzels then.

Alrighty then we'll get blue dye. Happy?

Fine until she _is crying_ will work just fine.

Maybe yellow then.

Fine we won't call you Voldy any more Tommy-Boy.

Fine we'll get Norberta from Romania.

Fine we'll _annoy _him the.

What about our _Team Potter for the Win_ ones then?

Okey dokey a football field then.

Ok I'll call the kids and say it's a "Super Duper Princess Party" now.

Princess Purple it is then.

Fine, the new _red_ is…

Fine we'll get you a wife.

I still think it's of more value to you the bunch of Muggle socks but whatever.

Fine we'll do them on American cities instead.

Yay! We can do pink now.

Ok Fluffy the kitten it is.

This will be fun and technically we're not breaking any rules, so no death for us. He will always lose because Americans are stubborn and we live for loopholes.

**Emily's POV**

After we finished with the list, Norm came running down the stairs chasing a Crookshanks. Hermione picked up her cat and came over and began to lecture us on how evil our dog was. After about five minutes of that she finished her lecture and took Crookshanks back up stairs. Then a Gryffindor in our year walks over and asked. "How _did_ you get a dog here anyways?"

Courtney and I smiled and began out tale. "Well we were staying with some family friends, the Malfoys, and… well they have anotheh houseguest who doesn't want others to know he's there, and well he's a bit… well grumpy so we bought him a dog and he rejected it so we decide to make it ours but we felt leaving him behind would endangeh his life so Narcissa wrote Dumbledore a note saying…

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Your soon to be new students Emily and Courtney have purchased a puppy for our other houseguest who has attempted many times to kill the young dog. They were hoping to be able to bring their dog to Hogwarts for they fear he will die if he's left here.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

… and he wrote back saying that it would be fine for us to bring the dog, so heh we are with little Norm." I said petting the dog's head.

"What kind of dog is he?" Asked a first year.

"He's what's called a Beaglier. It's a cross between a Beagle and a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel." Courtney said.

"I still think King Beagle sounds cooler." I mumbled and the others who were listening agreed.

Slowly the crowd left after most of them had petted Norm, so again we were bored. We would have done a lot of things but in the five days he had been there we had learned most of them were not allowed. Then an idea hit me, so I turned to my sister.

"We should form a fifth house one where our type of fun is allowed." I said.

"Yeah! Where should it be? Hold on let me right this down." Courtney said then she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. "Ok go."

"It should be in the room of requirement at least until we can find a more permanent place." I said.

"And it's name?" Courtney asked.

"Avada Kedavra that way we scare away the wimps."

"Okey dokey what else?"

"Our colors are hot pink and princess purple."

I noticed it was getting late so we both headed off to bed. I dreamt of the fifth house and the students who would one day attend it.


	4. We follow the yellow brick road sorta

**Note: I only own Emily Courtney and Norm.**

**Courtney's POV**

The next Monday I woke up and realized we were late for class. I quickly checked my schedule. We had dad's class first, so Emily and I took our time dressing and walked to class twenty minutes late. Surprisingly Dad was angry at this and told us to go straight to the headmaster's office. We both shrugged then when we were in the hall once again, we joined elbows and skipped down the hall singing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz…". We got half way there when Flitch stopped us. Unluckily Norm had been tormenting Crookshanks again and Hermione had sent him out to bother others in the school, and he chose this moment to run by chasing Mrs. Norris.

"Who dog is that?" Filch nearly screamed.

"Ours sir, now we have to see Dumbledore if you don't mind." Emily replied.

Filch seemed to be having some kind of seizure but I figured he be fine so we stepped around him and continued our skipping and singing. When we reached Dumbledore's office he asked us to sit down and said. "This is a serious issue you are late to every one of you DADA classes, half of your transfigurations and most of you others. Care to explain?"

"We overslept today and the other day we were…um…preoccupied with "helping" the first years." I said.

"And sir I really doubt your ability to see things as they really are. Considering that you hired Quirrel who had Voldemort on the back of his head, Lockheart who was only good at memory charms and eventually had his memory earased, Lupin who was a werewolf, Mad-eye Moody who turned out to really be Barty Crouch Jr. a Death Eater in disguise, Umbridge who was just messed up in the head, Trelawney predicts some kid's death every week and Slughorn why the Hades did you hire him?" Emily pointed out.

Well I do have to admit we haven't had the best luck with our DADA teachers and Slughorn is here for a special purpose." Dumbledore stated. "But that is not the issue we are discussing. I must write you father but I still don't have his name. What is it?"

We both began cracking up. Dumbledore stared at us like we were mad. Emily had given up on stopping laughing and was just embracing it.

I took several deep breaths and said. "You can't tell? I'll give you clues. You know him. We have similar hair, but ours are not greasy. Can you guess who it is?" I asked.

"What those clues make no sense I know many wizards and what does hair have to do with anything?" Dumbledore said looking confused.

"Fine we'll tell you." I said.

"But you won't believe us." Emily said just as she got over her laughing fit.

"Well here it goes." I said.

"Our. Father. Is. Snape." We said together.

Emily added. "Now if you excuse us we have to attend to the fifth house."

**Dumbledore's POV**

"What there isn't a fifth house? Is there?" Dumbledore called but it was too late the girls were gone off to Aveda Kedavra.

**_Later_**

I paced in my study. It would be tonight I was sure of it. Harry and I had to go to the cave tonight. Then Harry arrived and we left for the cave.

**Emily's POV**

We went back to our common room to find Norm attacking all the cats.

"That's my baby-boy." Courtney said to Norm. Then she picked him up and sat down with him on her lap. Neither of us could think of anything to add to the house so we both pulled out books and began to read. I was reading Found by Margaret Peterson Haddix and Courtney was reading Into the Wild by Erin Hunter when we heard a loud bang followed by a lot of commotion. We decided to see what had happened. There was a full scale battle going on and the Death Eaters were there. Yaxley saw us and flinched missing the person he was aiming at by a mile. Courtney and I each pulled out our wands and rushed to the astronomy tower where the main fight seemed to be happening.

When we reached the tower we saw Bella, Draco and Dad among others there.

"Leave girls." Dad said.

"And miss the fight no way." I said.

"Fine just fight in the halls at least." Dad pleaded.

"Fine." Courtney huffed and we ran back down to the battle below.

The fight was going fine until one of the Weasleys fell backwards and broke my wand. I swore at him. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from fighting. I punched someone I later found out to be Nymphadora Tonks and gave her a nasty fat lip. Then a spell hit me and I fell unconscious.

When I awoke I was in the infirmary in the bed next to Nymphadora. Great! Now everyone will know we side with Voldemort. I was still exhausted so I let myself slip back into dreams.


	5. The secret's out i guess

**I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update.**

**Courtney's POV**

Emily had been hit with a jinx and knocked unconsous. I knew she would be fine so I put my brain to use, by figuring out what to do about the Nymphadora situation. We couldn't have her telling everyone our side just yet. Then I got an idea and ran to the hospital wing to talk to Emily, but when I got there Emily and Nymphadora were talking.

"I'm sorry I punched you." Emily said.

"It's ok I'm sure it was an accident. You probably thought I was a death eater, because I had never been in the school before."

"Yeah that's it." Emily said. I could tell she was lying but only cause she's my twin and of course the fact we had both lived with the death eaters and knew good and well that Nymphadora was not one of them.

"Hey Em good to see you're feeling better." I said.

"Hello Courtney. Nymphadora and I were just chatting." Emily said.

"Hi Courtney. Emily has told me a lot about you." Nymphadora smiled.

Her sickenly sweet smile only made me hate her more. I already hated her for sideing with the Potter boy but whatever. I put on a smile and extended my hand.

"Nice to meet you Nymphadora." We shook hands

"Please call me Tonks." Nymphadora insisted.

"Ok." Emily and I answered in unison.

"You two seem a bit young to be fighting in that battle how old are you? 12? 13?" Tonks asked them nicely.

"Fourteen. Almost fifteen." Emily answered proudly. We both knew that once we turned fifteen we would be given the dark mark. That much had been promised. Our birthday would be a very special one.

"Very young indeed. Where did you learn those spells they were sixth year ones?" Tonks asked.

"We came here about a month ago from America. We were homeschooled there and our mother taught us them." I answered. It wasn't a lie that's really what happened.

Then the door opened and McGonagall walked in. I ran over to her.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" I called as I ran up to her.

"What have you blown up this time?" She asked alarmed.

"Nothing yet Ma'am. I was just wondering where Snape is."

"It's Professor Snape and after he killed Dumbledore he left with Draco."

I cursed under my breath. Then muttered. "He didn't take us?"

"No, why would he take you with him?"

I was furiously. "BECAUSE WE ARE HIS DAUGHTERS! THAT'S WHY!"

"Dear me." She said as I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me.

**Emily's POV**

I was shocked at my sister's temper. She was not usually one to burst out like that. I turned back to Tonks. She looked shocked. Of course she was shocked everyone was when they found out.

"I-Is it true?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well this has taken an interesting turn." McGonagall stated. "Snape's daughters here and in Gryffindor, who would have thought?"

I huffed. "Trust me we aren't happy about it. We would much prefer Slytherin."

"But you seemed so sweet." Tonks said shocked.

"That's what they all say but ask Draco we can be a living hell. This schools only seen the tip of the iceberg of what we can do."

I was feeling better do I got up leaving them open-mouthed at what I had just said. I slammed the door behind me.


	6. COUSINS OF DOOM!

**I'm gonna try to update atleast once a month**

**Courtney's POV**

Among all the chaos of Dumbledore being dead and parents pulling their kids out we managed to sneak out of the castle with two of the school brooms. They weren't great but they got us to London and from there we took a train to Malfoy Manor.

We needed to get away from the school; perhaps in our absence no one would mention my outburst. Maybe, just Maybe, Professor McGonagall and Tonks would take pity on us and not tell anyone. I couldn't be worried about that now though. We were out! For the Whole Summer!

When we pushed open the door to the Manor it was oddly quiet, and dark. A phone rang. Since when did we have a phone? I found it and answered.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank You! I've been calling all day. Is either Emily or Courtney there?" A young girl was on the other end sounding very panicked.

"It's Courtney." I answered. "Who's this?"

"Isabella I'm not sure you remember me, but your cousin."

Emily was off looking around the mansion to see if anyone was home.

"I remember you. What's wrong you sound terrified."

"I am. Mom's dead! I came home yesterday from school and she was dead. Lizard's a mess; she's been erupting magic everywhere. I don't know what to do." She was on the verge of tears.

"You still live in England right?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Yeah."

"Same address?"

"Um-hmm."

"I'm going to come get you and Lizard just hang tight, I'll be there soon."

She agreed, we hung up, I briefed Emily and then we headed out in the neighbor's car. A half an hour later I was holding a sobbing ten year old, while Emily drove home, recklessly I might add. Izzy, who is twelve, was trying to stay strong for her sister's sake.

Their mother had been stabbed and the TV was gone, it had obviously been a Muggle robber. Their dad was in Azkaban for life, for torturing a Muggle to death.

When we returned to the Manor it was once again full of people, apparently whatever job they'd been doing was done. Voldy didn't look to happy about us bring to more little girls into the house, but Narcissa look thrilled.

I walked over to her still holding Liz an asked her to bring Liz and Izzy to a spare bedroom for some rest. She happily agreed and left with the kids.

"Who were they?" Demanded Voldy.

"Our cousins Tommy-Boy. Their Dad's locked up and their Mom just died. This is the only place they have to go." Emily said.

"Don't worry they're purebloods." I added to the relief of most of the Death Eaters.

**The next day**

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to Liz and Izzy shaking me awake.

"Morning Iz, Morning Lizard." We call Liz, Lizard. There isn't really a reason why, we just do.

"Can we play Hide and Seek?" Lizard asked, after removing her thumb from her mouth. She continued sucking on it when she had asked the question.

"Sure, I'll get Courtney. " I said smiling. It was good to see them not completely depressed about their mother.

**Epic game of hide and seek next chapter.**


	7. Hide and seek

**So as I said this will be updated at least once a month. More if I can.**

**Courtney's POV**

"40, 41, 43…" I was counting up to 100. I was seeking first. I was a little worried though Emily wasn't exactly the most responsible person. I wasn't either, but Emily might just suggest Lizard hide inside Nagini, without realizing what would happen.

"57, 58…" I heard a thump above me. That couldn't be good.

After awhile I reached a hundred and began seeking. I mentioned that the Death Eaters had gone on a picnic to get away when they heard about the hide and seek game right? No? Oh well they did, so only Emily, Iz, Lizard, Nagini and I were in the house.

I found Iz quickly she had gotten distracted by the kitchen knives. (She's a violent child) and Emily was attempting to hide in Nagini (What did I tell you?), but Lizard was missing. That worried me. Lizard was adorable and imaginative, but she wasn't exactly smart, or sane.

We began searching the house separately. I check the bedrooms and bath rooms on the second and third floor. Emily checked the first floor and Iz checked the fourth floor, which was a glorified crawl space. We met up and hour later.

"I didn't find her." I said.

"I found three dead rats, a moving box full of spiders the size of your head, and a self help book about disciplining adopted teenagers, but no Lizard." Iz stated plainly. Somehow I knew Voldy had bought that book to deal with us.

"I look on the whole first floor and she wasn't there then I check the basement and a strange old man said he'd seen her but she left. Then I relocked the basement." Emily smiled. I wasn't sure if that man was a figment of her imagination or not.

"Well." I said. "There's only one thing to do now." I took out my wand and amplified my voice. "Ollie! Ollie! Oxen free!"

Then we waited in the lair, which we discovered, got surprisingly good internet access. It started raining, and by raining I mean pouring, soon after. And then we saw it. Something fell off the house and landed in the bushes outside. We rushed to see what it was.

Lizard had been the falling object. She wasn't hurt though thanks to the bushes and she was smiling.

"You couldn't find me!" She cheered jumping out of the bush. "I hid on the roof. It wasn't easy either. I had to climb out Draco's window and up the drainpipe. Then I had to scale the slanty part of the roof then I sat on the flat part. But you could find me!" She jumped up and down clapping then she yawned, followed by a sneeze. The she dropped to the groud.

"What Happened!" Emily was just as scared as I was but I couldn't talk.

"She just fell a sleep. She does that some times." IZ stated as if colaping to the ground was a perfectly normal way to go to sleep, but then again, since when was our family normal?

I carried Lizard up to her room, and changed her into something warm and dry then I laid her in her bed.

**That's all for now :)**


	8. Smash goes just about everything

**I'm sorry it's been so very very long since I updated I was battling depression but am feeling better now I'm gonna be up dating more from now on!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****SabrinaSilvercharm**

**Voldemort's POV**

"If we walk very quietly, maybe they won't know we're back." I instructed my followers.

I'm not proud of it but those girls scare the hell out of me. They're plotting, and cunning, and devious, and unafraid of anything I throw at them, just like Bella, except not so loyal. But their cousins can't be any worse, right? Right!

Anyway we were sneaking into our own hideout through the backdoor, we _were_ pathetic. I opened the door as quietly as I could and all four of them were standing there waiting for us. How did they know we were sneaking in the back way? Yet again they had freaked me out.

I sighed. "Hello girls."

"Hi Tommy-boy." They all replied.

Then they skipped off to bed.

**_The Next Day_**

**Courtney's POV**

I pulled the rope tighter around the fireplace's edge. It was an invisible rope so tying it was quite a task, but I was almost done. I got the last loop tightened and it was done. Tommy-Boy had wondered why were had headed up to bed so early, well we couldn't set all this up if we got up at our normal time so we had already planned to get up early.

I saw something move above me on the wall. I looked up to see Lizard clinging to the wall by tiny flaws in it. Oh right! That's why we call her Lizard! She was hanging the fake ceiling. It looked just like the real ceiling, that we had removed earlier, except it had circles, where we'd cut hole in it and place the pieces back in. they were each connected to a trip-wire and would fall as soon as that wire was tripped. Half the wires weren't even in the plotting room. There was one next to Tommy's bed, three in Wormtail's room and one tied to each and every one of Lucius's hair products. This was gonna be fun!

"I want a puppy-sized elephant! I will call him Louis! We will be the best of friends!" Draco's voice came from the hall as Iz led him into the room. That girl was good with a wand. Draco was deep under her Imperious curse. I didn't say her mother was responsible in what she taught her daughters.

Emily walked up with heavily marker-stained hands, displaying her contribution. She's made a chart, much like that of a 'good behavior' chart parents use, only it was for the Death Eaters not young kids and it was more of a 'You did something we found amusing. You get to survive another day.' chart. In fact that's what Emily had labeled it. The chart had a spot beside each name for everyday left in the summer. Anyone who didn't amuse us one day would be killed, ok not killed exactly, Tommy would kill us, but they would be knocked out and locked in the crawl-space/fourth floor, until the September first.

She hung it on the wall with a permanent sticking charm. They were never getting that down. Draco's name already had a gold star under today's date. Technically Iz had made him say what he'd said but it still amused us to hear him say it.

There was just one thing left to hang, a huge banner reading. 'Happy eleventh Birthday Lizard!' an owl had arrived for both her and Iz that morning. Even though Iz is twelve, since she had never go to Hogwarts both of them would be first years. Emily and my birthday was two weeks away. Tommy had accidently signed a contract (that was sealed with an unbreakable vow) saying he'd give us dark marks and make us official Death Eaters on our birthday. It's amazing how fast he signed when I told him it was a promise that neither Emily nor I would bother him for a week.

"Can we go shopping today?" Lizard asked eagerly. "I wanna get a wand!"

"Lizard, we're getting your wand from the nice man in the basement." I smiled.

"Oh right!" She giggled. "Also can we get peanut butter cup ice cream? But not peanut butter ice cream and call it peanut butter cup ice cream like those good-for-nothing-cart-vendors!" She said the last part rather aggressively. I didn't even know she could be aggressive.

"I still think we should go shopping. I want a hawk." Iz smiled evil. Courtney held up the letter and pointed to the part about pets. Iz sighed. "But I guess I'll settle for an owl." She sighed as I held up the Hogwarts letter.

Lizard and I would also be getting owls, let's just say Wormtail should learn to keep his bank key somewhere safer than a box labeled 'bank key'. Norm was Emily's pet.

We heard a sound on the stairs outside the main door to the plotting room, so we quickly exited through the back door. We heard Tommy-Boy yell as one of the circles hit him in the head, and then a whole bunch more fell, Lucius was up and doing his hair. Then we had to make out escape so we retreated to our rooms and pretended to sleep.


End file.
